Sway With Me
by Katy.Bristow
Summary: sasuke is back and sakura isn't interested. what happens when her life shatters? will sasuke be there to pick up the pieces? And can they find out who's been watching? warning! sasusaku lemon- very cute!
1. Someones coming

Sway With Me

Hey people!!! This is my first fanfic so don't be so…eh watevr. Anyway! Hope you enjoy!!! (please rate and comment)

(DISCLAIMER!! I do not own naruto…sadly…it was be sooo awesome though…I would have soooo much fun…hehehe laughs evily)

Flashback

"Please, don't leave! I love you so much! I'll do anything for you!" She cried out to his retreating back. Quickly he vanished and appeared behind her. "Thank-you." Was all he said, then she swayed into darkness.

End Flashback

8 Years Later

Sakura walked into the bright sun and shielded her eyes. 'Damn, when did it get so bright out?' she asked herself. _'umm probably since you went inside! DUH! I mean, you've been in the hospital for nearly 6 hours!!!'_ her inner self replied. 'hmm, your probably right..' _'I'm always right bitch! Hahaha!'_ She rolled her eyes at herself. Sometimes she could be such a dork.

Tsunade's Office

Knock knock knock 

"Come!" Tsunade shouted. A young jounin came in with a scroll that had arrived. "This came for you from the main gates. It was nailed to the door with a kunai." The boy said. 'Hmm…what the hell is it? It must not be entirely important or official if it wasn't hand delivered.' She thought to herself. "Fine." She said, dismissing the boy.

She undid the scroll and read carefully what it said.

_He will return. Whether he likes it or not, he is coming back._

_-Naruto_

So he's finally found him. Hn. Smart ass.

Naruto's POV

So close to him, I can feel it. With every step I take, I am closer. I will be able to return to my village and not be haunted by my promise. No longer will I regret anything. Never again.

Back with Sakura

She put the key in her lock and unlocked the door. Routinely, she put her keys on the side table and put her purse on the floor. Walking to her kitchen, she checked her messages. None. "Hm. Nobody loves me today" she said in a mock sad voice, knowing that someone was listening.

Kiba jumped down from his hiding space in the cupboard and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you! That's all you really need." He said, nuzzling the curve of her neck. She laughed and bopped him on the head.

She was happy now. She was engaged to Kiba and moved on. Sasuke didn't mean a thing to her anymore. She was now good friends with Naruto, he seemed less annoying now. Especially with all the support he gave her. He was always kind, and now she accepted his friendship, when she needed it the most. Ino was less of a bitch to. Even though she got over Sasuke quicker, she was still supportive, since Sakura seemed more hurt.

"Wanna have some fun with me tonight?" Kiba asked playfully, running her pink locks through his fingers. She kissed him lightly on the nose. Smiling she shook her head. "You know I cant, tomorrow is a very busy day and I cant afford to be tired…or distracted" she smiled coyly.

Kiba growled in his throat and attacked her lips, kissing her fiercly. She loved it when he kissed her this way. It made her feel so loved and wanted…and needed. But she made a promise to herself to save herself for marriage. It was something her mother would have wanted.

Sasuke's POV

Running as fast as he could, silently, but fast all the same, he saw his targets back. The red clouds stood out brightly in the setting sun. He got his kunai ready and aimed. Using all the chakra he needed in his right hand, he released the kunai. His target fell. Yes! Finally, he had avenged his clan.

But then, the target rose. And vanished. NO! it couldn't be, it went right through to his heart! He cant possibly still be alive. Before he could think anything else, he was falling into darkness. He swayed, falling to the floor. Someone caught him and carried him away.

Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Maybe if you do…ill add a lemon! A really GOOD lemon…or a couple…just cos I like em! Hahahahaha! Laterz!!!


	2. Stranger

Sway With Me 

Hey people!!! Im gonna write a lemon in the next chapter or so…I noe, I have a lot of time on my hands…watevr…

An alarm beeped loudly on the bedside table. A pale arm reached out and slammed on the snooze button. Sakura groaned from the warmth of her covers. 'I have no surgeries today that are scheduled…just some rounds…' she thought to herself. She smiled. 'yay! Maybe I'll have an early day…and I can take a nice relaxing bath later…'

She got up to go to the shower and start her day. After getting out of the shower she put on her nurses attire and went to get something to eat. Ramen. She was stalked with ramen because Naruto was over so often and Kiba liked it a lot to. She had grown so used to having it around, she just ate it and left.

Walking into the hospital, there were nurses and people running around crazily. 'What in the world is going on here?! Why is there random people running around?! Why is there blood all over the floor? Was there another massacre? Or maybe another mission that went wrong.' But the people were way to frantic for It to be a failed mission or even a massacre.

Tsunade came up to the spaced out Sakura. "SAKURA! Snap out of it. We need you, you're my best student. We need you come heal this wound. He has to much sleeping poison in his blood stream and I'm needed somewhere else right now." "Hai!" and she ran off down the corridor, looking for a nurse to tell her where she was needed.

A hand came out and guided her to a room on her left. It was a nurse who looked a little panicked. "He won't wake up! We need you to remove the potion from him! NOW!" she said shakily. Focusing the chakra in her hand, she scanned the body to see what was in it. It was a sleeping potion. Made only in Konoha. Sadly, it was a little tough to get it all out of the body and mend the damage. It was going to take some time. 'There goes my bath later…' she thought sadly. She gave a list of things she needed to the nurse and went to see the persons chart.

"Well lets find out who you are Mr…." Sakura dropped the chart. It clattered to the floor. Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. She shook her head. 'Whatever Saki…we just have to ignore who he is…remember, other patients. And this was a delicate procedure.' She needed to focus. '_Come on Saki! We can do it! Who cares __who_ _the ass hole is. Nobody wants him back anyway. To bad though…hes grown up! WHOA!' _inner Sakura shrieked. 'oh shut up will you?' '_sorry.'_

The nurse returned with her supplies. They strapped his arms and legs in restraints so he wouldn't move so much. Sakura set to work. It was dangerous and she had a time limit. If she didn't remove it all, he would be in a coma for the rest of his life or even just paralyzed.

She had almost lost him 3 times during the surgery. She saved him every time. When she was done some time later, she went to check on her maternity patients and fill out some paperwork.

Sasuke's POV (3 hours post surgery)

I opened my eyes slowly. My head hurt and I couldn't feel my midsection. Slowly, I tried to sit up. My arms were strapped down and so were my legs. Looking around, I saw sterile white walls and surgical equipment. I was in a hospital. Not where I should be. I should be tracking Itachi down.

There was a chuckle from beside my bed. There stood Naruto and Tsunade. "So you've finally decided to join us, eh?" Tsunade said, still chuckling.

Conversations…

"Hn."

"Shut up teme. Your in no place to be an ass." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Why am I here and how did I get here?"

"I brought you here."

"How?"

"Sleeping potion on needles. It was pretty easy actually."

Sasuke was fuming. How had the dobe brought him down so easily? Was he that easy to capture?

"Where going to have to keep you here under surveillance for a while. Till we know you wont try to escape again." Tsunade said. She held up a small chip. "I place one of these in your body after your surgery. It will cause you severe pain and alert all ninjas on lookout. It will also track you if you do escape."

'Great. Just great. Now I'll never get him…unless I find someone who can take this damn chip out…'

That's all for now…im hungry so maybe ill rite more later tonight! I hope you enjoyed…if you read it.


	3. Who brought him?

Sway With Me 

Hey people! Thanx for the reviews (2 is a start…) but either way, here we go wit chapter 3! Yay!

Sakura sat on the bedside of one of the maternity patients. She had had a false alarm the night before and wanted to stay for a little while. 'So I don't bother my husband with false alarms' she had said. After she finished taking her blood pressure and such, she wrote it on the girls' chart and walked out to let her sleep.

"Thought I'd find you here." Came a familiar voice form behind. Naruto was standing by the door she was exiting. "You always had a thing for pregnant women…I never did get that." He chuckled.

"I thought you were on a mission! When did you get back?" she asked, giving him a hug. "I finally completed it. After 8 years, I fulfilled my promise. I heard you operated on it."

Sakura stared with her mouth hanging open. What…? She was suddenly angry. "YOU brought that fucking Uchiha into my hospital?!" she said, pointing and accusing finger at him. Now he looked scared…you never, NEVER piss Sakura off. Unless you had a death wish. She was much more stronger than she was when Sasuke was there.

"O-oh shit!" He ran down the hall as fast as he could with out knocking people over. Sakura was right behind him. She grabbed him from behind. "You. Are. So. DEAD." She said through her teeth.

"SAKURA! Put the poor boy down and come here!" Tsunade commanded. Turning around, she dropped Naruto and walked over to where Tsunade was standing. "What do you need?" Sakura asked sternly.

"We need to talk about you patients housing arrangements."

Sorry its so short but I have to go…maybe more later…good place to stop though huh?


	4. Home

Sway With Me 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto, even though, if I did…omg u would love it soooo much!! Anyway! Enjoy! (sorry, no lemon yet, not close enough to a good part…but soon!)

Sasuke's POV

'My head hurts really bad. I feel like I got barreled into by an elephant…then sat on…ow.' Sasuke said, waking up for a third time that afternoon. 'Hmmm…wonder when all my fangirls will come barging in…Sakura will probably be in the front of them all…I am sooo not in the mood for that.' He said lightly rubbing the back of his head.

His door opened and a beautiful pink haired girl walked in the room. She was tall and thin with full breasts and a flat stomach. She obviously worked out and went on plenty of missions. She had a cold hard professional look on her elegant face and an even colder attitude, like she would rather be in any room other than this one.

Sasuke's heart started thumping hard in his chest looking at her. His mouth went dry and the breath escaped his lungs. She came over, put a thermometer in his mouth and put her hand on his forehead. A burning stream of electricity shot through his body to his heart, making is beat even faster. 'Who is this? What the hell is wrong with me…I feel so weird…and…' his thought was interrupted by the beauty's voice. "Well Sasuke, you should be fine now, I got all the poison out of your-" she was cut off when he passed out.

"We need nurses in here! WHERE ARE THE DAMN NURSES!?!" sakura yelled out the hall. 'What just happened? He was fine as far as she could tell…" Tsunade walked in and looked at Sasuke. "Ah, he's fine Saki, he just…fainted I guess." Sakura wanted to laugh. Fainted? Uchiha? No way.

1 Hour Before

"Sakura, we're going to let Sasuke live at Naruto's place. That way, he can still be with someone he knows…and not someone who will…beat him up." Tsunade said. Sakura let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "He will not be allowed to join your team again though, because he has been gone so long and Sai is already part. He won't be allowed to train, unless his "doctor" says he can. You got that?" Sakura nodded her understanding and walked out of the room. So she wouldn't have to babysit him. Good.

"Sakura? You wont be going on any missions for a while though. Because of your wedding and this patient. You'll be doing extra shifts and no training. Got that? You have to go to Naruto's place and watch Sasuke while Naruto Is training. Pick up your new schedule at the nurses station before you leave."

Now

"Well, find Naruto and tell him were ready to take Sasuke home."

Sakura nodded and walked to the waiting room. "We're ready to bring him home now, if you'll come this way." She said in a cold voice. "Saki! Wait, im really sorry, I just…wanted to keep my promise. And I wanted him back to you know. I miss my sparring partner." He said with a small smile. "Hey by now, you could probably beat him up…any time you want." He said grinning. She nodded and pulled a wheel chair from the hallway, walking to Sasuke's room. Naruto followed, then helped Sakura get Sasuke into the wheel chair. Sasuke didn't wake up.

Sorry! That's all for now! My hand hurts! Owwwowow! Carpal Tunnel!! NOOOOO! Ok love yall! Bye!


	5. Thoughts

Sway With Me 

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…poopy…cries in corner

Sorry it took so long to update!

Sasuke woke to find himself not in the hospital. He was in some ones house. He looked around and into the smiling face of Naruto. "Hey teme! Your finally awake." He looked around again, taking in the furniture and kitchen area. He was in Naruto's living room sitting on the couch. To his right was the pink beauty from the hospital.

"Dobe, what am I doing here? And why is the nurse here?" he said, warily eyeing the girl. She smirked at him and rolled her eyes at him. "Dude, you have a really bad memory don't you?" she asked him, sitting on the love seat across the room

"Gosh teme! What's wrong with you latley? Sakura said you totally passed out on her when she was giving you a check up, but there was nothing physically wrong with you." Naruto said, smiling widely.

'THAT'S Sakura?!' thought sasuke.

'**Well yeah, I mean, pink hair, emerald eyes, shes just taller. And has boobs.' **Said his inner self.

'Shut up'

'**Hn.'**

Sasuke focused on the girl in front of him. She had grown into a lovely young women. A little short, maybe 5'5" or so, and had perfect curves. She was smirking at him, with a did-you-seriously-forget-me-you-idiot look in her face.

"I knew it was her, dobe." He said stifly.

Sakura's POV 'Jeez, he got taller than me' 

'**jeez saki, it has been like, 8 years since we've seen him'**

'well I didn't expect him to be a giant compared to me'

She stared at him for a while, just studying him.

'Well, at least I don't wanna jump him anymore. He seems pretty…blah to me now.'

'**Cha! You go girl! Ignore him! Hell yes!'**

Regular POV 

Sakura stood up. "I have to go back and do some more rounds at the hospital. Don't goof off too much, or I'll have to come and kick your ass. Don't let him leave, but you can take him out for ramen. But keep a close eye on him, follow him everywhere, even to the bathroom. I'll be back to cook you dinner, just like always. It is movie night you know." She said smirking.

And with that, she left for the hospital. Naruto turned to Sasuke, a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Wanna go get some ramen?"

Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry a million times sorry! I get writers block so easily! But heres chapter 5! Hops you liked it! Plz review! I need some more ideas that I wanna mash together!


	6. Sasuke: seen and has seen

Sway With Me 

Disclaimer: don't own naruto…dammit! Im miserable…cold…shiver

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the old ramen shop they always used to eat at as children. At the ramen stand was Ino and Skiamaru. Both looked up as the two boys came over talking loudly.

"Hey Shika! Whatcha been up to today?" Naruto asked the lazy genius. He merely nodded at the loud blonde. The couple then turned to Sasuke. Their eyes widened at the sight of the young Uchiha.

Ino's POV 

'Great kami high above! Its SASUKE! What the hell I she doing here? When did he come back!?' so many crazy thoughts ran through her head. Then the thoughts came to an abrupt stop. 'What about Sakura? How would she handle this? Would she even be able to?'

"What about Sakura? Have you seen Sakura yet?"

Naruto grinned. "Yes he did, but he didn't know it was him! He thought it was just some hot babe!"

Sasuke glared at his old teammate. Then guiltily looked down.

"Yeah, I didn't know it was her. She looks…different." He said, picking his words out carefully.

Ino smirked to herself. 'Maybe now he'll get a taste of his own medicine. Sakura has grown into a beautiful woman.'

Regular POV 

The rest of the afternoon was spent seeing people they used to hang out with. Hinata fainted, Shino threatened to stick bugs on him (don't ask me!) and Chouji invited him for barbecue.

They started to walk towards the hospital to see if Sakura was off her shift. As they came to the hospital entrance, they saw a couple kissing passionately. "I love you, Saki." The mans voice said. "I love you too Kiba." The woman's voice came in a breathy voice. Sasuke felt a strange pang. Sakura.

Naruto saw the look on Sasuke's face. Gently taking his arm, he turned away from the loving couple and went down the street.

Sasuke's POV 

'Well, at least she moved on…a lot.' He thought to himself. 'It's not like I expected her to just jump into my arms or anything. At least she's not stalking me anymore.' He reassured himself. He knew the it was good for the both of them that she moved on. Now he could to, and search for a girl to help him restore his clan.

Regular POV 

"So, how long have they been together?" Sasuke asked casually, making sure his face was neutral.

"Three years last Monday." Naruto said, looking a little relieved that Sasuke was taking this well. Then he decided to drop the bomb.

"They're also getting married in a few weeks."

**Ok, 6 chapter done!!! YAY! And im not gonna update until I get 3 more reviews! PLEASE! Need more inspiration so I don't loose interest! Read and review! Enjoy!**


	7. dinner and disaster

Sway With Me 

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto…dammit! O well, thanks for the comments! I didn't mean that I was lacking ideas…I was startin to loose interest in writing it though (horrible habit, starts out as writers block then I forget about it completely) because of lack in comments! So thanks for the comments guys! I would like more if its not to much trouble! Possibly 10 more…just to cheer me up…I just broke up wit my bf a few days ago…I feel horrible yet happy at the same time…its sickening…anyway, enjoy!!! (there may be some bashing in here…but I don't totally mean it…totally…) sorry again for how long it took…ill try to make this really long!!!**

Previously:

"_So, how long have they been together?" Sasuke asked casually, making sure his face was neutral._

"_Three years last Monday." Naruto said, looking a little relieved that Sasuke was taking this well. Then he decided to drop the bomb._

"_They're also getting married in a few weeks."_

Sakura and Kiba walked down the empty road toward Kakashi's house after her late shift. It had been a hard day, and she hadnt gotten out until agin. Kiba had come during her break to be with her for a little, then came and picked her up to take her to kakashi's.

Since today was Friday, she and Naruto had dinner plans at Kakashi's house. And now that Kiba and her were engaged, he started coming to. They've been going to his house for years, ever since Sasuke left. Now she guess sasuke would be there as well. She smirked to herself. '_Guess he was sure surprised to see me.' _

'_**Oh hellyeah!! Did you see the way he fainted when you came in and started to examin him?! He thinks your hot!!!!'**_

'_Oh get lost, I don't want him to like me…all though that would be pretty awesome…cause then I would be able to treat him the way he treated me!!!'_

'_**Now your thinking!!!'**_

'_OK, seriously…get lost.'_

'_**Fine! Be like that.' **__–mentally stomps off-_

Sakura came to kakashi's door. She knocked a little harder than you normally would on someones door, only cos kakashi can be lazy and wont answer the door for you unless you sound like you really want to come in. Except for Naruto, he only lets him in cos he whines when he dosent open the door right away. Kakashi opened the door and smiled beneath his mask as he saw the small pink haired girl. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a small kiss on his masked cheek. Ever since her parents died on a mission (a/n: will explain later), she had moved into kakashi's place. He acted as her father, and as protective as her father to. He interogated everyone of her boyfriends and scared off her fan club whenever they hung around outside the house.

Kiba shook his hand (kakashi likes kiba, but dosent like the fact that he's practically part dog…) and they all stepped into the house. Sakura could smell something burning in the kitchen. She chuckled to herself. She knew he couldn't cook. It was just a way to get some sort of take out food. "Ootosan, somethings burning." Kakashi smiled. "Why, yes, I guess it is…who wants take out?!" he said happily. Kiba and sakura shook their heads. Kakashi went to the kitchen to call in for sushi. They went to the kitchen and saw a bowl of salad on fire. (????) kiba whispered to sakura, "How the hell do you burn salad?" she shrugged her shoulders in response, trying so hard not to laugh. The doorbell rang. Sakura, practically living here still, went to answer the door. Sai was standing there with a small smile on his face.

Sai had finally, after 5 years with team 7, gotten emotions back. He could feel things, express them, and he could even cry! It was cool sometimes, but he couldn't always control his emotions. Since he had gotten them, he could smile and even stopped call people names. Well, except for when he first meets them, and if its Naruto.

Sai stepped through the door and gave her a small kiss on the cheek (everyone in team 7 greets sakura this way, because shes like the groups baby, and they all want to protect and take care of her, and she doesnt totally mind this) and said hello. Then asked, "Did he burn the salad again?" sakura giggled and nodded. Then the door bell rang again. She opened it to Naruto's smiling face, hinata's soft smile (she lost her stutter and blushing) and sasuke's scowl.

'_Wonder how far that stick up his ass is in today…' _she thought as sasuke continued to glower.

Kiba came and wrapped his arms possessively around sakura's waist. Was it her imagination, or did sasuke's scowl deepen? And was that even possible?

Sakura gave hinata a hug and kiss on the cheek, Naruto gave sakura a kiss on the cheek, and sasuke just glared. Hinata and Naruto have been dating for a year and a half now. Today was actually their aniversary. She smiled as the happy couple took each others hands. Naruto had a gleam in his eye that wasn't usually there…what was he up to?

Kakashi walked into the room, and told them that the food would be there in about 10 minutes. And that the "Drink Bar" was now open. Everyone went into the kitchen to make their drinks. Kiba seemed to be going a little heavy on the alcohol in his, but sakura didn't think much of it. When the food arrived, everyone went into the living room to watch TV. Tonight they were gonna watch the CSI marathon. When the TV flashed to life, they gazed upon a marred body. "COOL! I love this show!!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Everyone settled down with their food, and kiba started o nhis 3rd drink. "I think you've had enough there kiba." Sakura whispered. "Nonesense…Im ok…I can hold my liquor." He slurred. She just shook her head and focused on the TV as kiba put his arm around her and took another sip from his drink.

Sasuke watched all this intently. Something seemed a little off. He sensed that sakura was tense under her fiances hold and that they werent usually like this. He shrugged it off and tried to focus on the show.

After a few hours, Sakura decided to go back to her apartment. Kiba got up, gulping down the last of his 6th drink, and grabbed a beer. They said their good byes to everyone and left the house. They walked down an alley way that was just down the street from kakashi's house, leading to a path that lead to sakuras apartment complex.

Suddenly, Kiba pressed her up against a wall and kissed her hard. She gave into the kiss as he deepend it. Suddenly, she heard glass shatter and felt something sharp press into her side. She broke off the kiss and looked down to see a shattered beer bottle pressing against her waist.

"Don't move or I'll cut you." Kiba slurred. Then he sharply pushed her to the ground, causing her to hit her head. Her vision kept coming and going while she tried to fight kiba off. He ended up cutting her and she screamed out in pain. He struggled to get her pants off. After a minute of struggle, he succesfully did so. She screamed for help as he positioned himself in front of her, then pushed in. she screamed in agony and cried. Only after 2 thrusts, he was suddenly pulled off of her. And she swayed into the darkness.

Sai's POV (yes, I noe, u thought it would be sasuke…hahaha)

He had left early, right after Kiba and Sakura left. He went down the alley way near kakashi's house and heard a scream. Running to where the scream came from, he saw 2 people, a man and a woman, struggling. The woman was pushed on the ground and the man was trying to undress her. He ran over and punched the man, then pulled him off.

He continued to knock him unconscious, especially realizing that the man was kiba. He looked down after a few punches to see if sakura was alright. She seemed to be bleeding and not awakening, so he finished with kiba and left him there on the ground.

Carefully picking sakura up, he ran bacl to kakashi's house, right as sasuke, Naruto and hinata were leaving. They hurried back inside.

"KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIII! SAKURA"S BEEN HURT!" Naruto cried into the house. The masked ninja came out of the kitchen. They laid the girl onto the sofa and checked her pulse. "Naruto, Sai, go get Kiba and bring him here. He'll want to know what happened to her."

"Um, kakashi? Kiba did this to her. He was trying…to rape her." Sai said, trying to find the words. "Why that- you 2, go now and bring him here. NOW." And the 2 left. Hinata went to the kitchen to get a wet cloth while kakashi and sasuke just watched their team mate, silent tears pouring down her face.

**How was that for a long chapter!? Pretty long id say…it took me hours to write it! Well, incase your thinkin bad things…this isnt y I broke up wit my bf in anyway, if that's wat ur wondering. So lots of reviews (at least 10 plz!!) or anyone who reads it, tell me wat u think, honestly, whether its good or bad…and just to let u noe, I like to screw everything around. So be prepared! Nothing is wat it seems!**


	8. her parents

Sway with me 

Hey, sorry I havent updated in like…2 months, but that's cos I asked for more reviews and I only got one. So…no offense, u guys r tards. But I love u anyway, love u enough to make myself continue!! Ok so lets see…ah yes,

I do not own Naruto, but if I did! LEMON CITY!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The boys went into the kitchen, after tying Kiba up, hinata staying with her friend on the couch. Sasuke looked around the small kitchen, waiting for someone to talk.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, I guess we should tell you everything that's happened to Sakura since you left. When you left, her father was sent on one of the recon missions to bring you back, but they bumped into Itachi instead. He killed them after torturing them for many days, but sent 3 back, their bodies were filled with explosives that they didn't even know about. Sakura's mother was one of the nurses attending to them, and the bombs went off, killing her mother and many other nurses.

Sakura was on a mission with Naruto and myself. She didn't find out until she got back. Since she had no one left, she came to live with me for a while." Kakashi said, shaking his head.

'_ITACHI!? He killed her parents? Because of me? But-' _Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Naruto spoke.

"She and kiba started going out a while back, we thought we could trust him, but he kept breaking up with her on and off. And with what happened to her parents and to you, there were some points were she was to depressed to focus or even find the will to go on. One mission, she was injured, through the heart. It was failing. A ninja lured her away and stabbed her. We were lucky Sai found her when he did. Grandma Tsunade was lucky, if she had been even 1 minute late, Sakura probably wouldn't have survived."

Sasuke grimaced. He had caused a lot of pain he hadn't even realized. She had lingered with his memory so long, and it came back to haunt her, and it ruined her whole life. But it wasn't really his fault, right? He left because he had to. He didn't ask to be followed.

Sasuke looked up to see the Sai was solemnly staring at him. "what? What are you looking at?" he said cooly.

Sai shook his head. "I always wondered what she saw in you. I still can't see it and I'm glad she's over it. And I hope she can get over Kiba." He said, peering through the doorway, gazing at the still unconscious Sakura. Sasuke looked at the peaceful figure to. She looked so fragile and small. Like a china doll.

Hinata had covered her with a blanket and was holding her hand while she looked for something to watch on TV. Sakura's long hair spilled over the blanket, and her lashes grazed her cheeks. The tears had dried on her cheeks, making discolored paths down her cheeks.

Sasuke hadn't realized his fists were clenched until he looked down. His knuckles had gone white, so he eased his hands, grabbing his thighs.

'_snap out of it! It's just Sakura. Nothing important. Although it was terrible, I had nothing to do with the rape. I couldn't stop him. I didn't know…"_

"What are we going to do about kiba?" he asked suddenly. He had a strange urge to kill him. To protect everyone else from him and his filth. And to protect sakura.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the youths anger. "We will see what Tsunade has to say about it. It's not up to us to decide or take action."

Sai got up. He walked over to Sakura and smoothed some hair away from her face, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to get her some clothes and things from her house Kakashi. I think it will be best if she stays with you. Then we can take Kiba to the Hokage's office, im sure someone can deal with him till tomorrow." He nodded and left.

"Im gonna take hinata home, can sasuke stay with you? I'll come back after I do, promise." Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. Hinata and Naruto walked to the door. Sasuke nodded as they left, and noticed there were tears in Naruto's eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

so?! How was that? Im gonna try to update more, if you guys comment more, mmk? It makes me really happy wen you do! Well, hope to update soon! At least 3 new comments please! But do more if possible because it seriously makes me happy wen you comment!


	9. over you

Sway with me Sway with me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or any anime in that….o well! On with the story!!**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. The sunlight coming through the window stung her eyes. She quickly shut her eyes and moaned. There were arms draped around her. Opening one eye, she peered to wither side. Naruto and Sai were holding on to her protectively. They were on top of the covers, making her feel more at ease. She recognized this room as Kakashi's spare room. Slowly sitting up, she saw Sasuke sitting in a chair, staring at her coolly.

"So you finally woke up? You were like, dead asleep last night. You didn't wake up when Kakashi moved you." He said smirking. She just stared at him, not smiling. She felt so empty inside. Dead. Crawling around the two boys, she got up from the bed and walked past Sasuke, a cold feeling surrounding her.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she went to the bathroom. Noticing all of her stuff there, she took a shower. She turned the water to burning hot and scrubbed at her skin. She felt disgusting, like she couldn't scrub the filth away, no matter how desperately she tried. When she got out, she wrapped a fluffy towel around herself and one around her head, then went back to the room. Strange that after almost being raped, she didn't mind others touching her or seeing her body. Sai and Naruto were still asleep but Sasuke was still there, standing by the window.

When she came in, he turned, then blushed. "Shouldn't you change in the bathroom? I mean…uh…" he just went on and on, turning even redder. While he stuttered, Sakura went over to the suitcase Naruto had brought and picked out a black knee length skirt and a dark purple tank top with hot pink stars on it. Pulling some panties on under her towel and then a bra, she let the towel fall. Sasuke nearly passed out, but turned around looking out the window again. She put the rest of her clothes on and put her hair into a messy bun.

Silently, she left the room. Walking into the kitchen, Kakashi was making pancakes…one of the only things he could make with out ruining it. He smiled through his mask as she sat at the table, looking at a glass of apple juice that was waiting for her. "You feeling better Sakura-chan? I bought you your favorite apple juice! And the pancakes are almost done!" he said brightly. She just scowled and drank her juice. Standing she said "im not hungary." And left. She needed to get out of the house. Walking down the street, she went to her apartment. 'Kakashi will let me stay with him. Maybe ill just grab some stuff and then go back.' She thought to herself.

Sasuke's POV

Looking through the window, he saw a tiny body with long pink hair leaving the house. 'Where is she going?' he thought. he walked into the kitchen to see Kakashi reading his Come Come Paradise books and eating pancakes.

"Where did Sakura go to?" he asked his masked sensei.

"I don't know, but wake up Sai and Naruto and tell them that breakfast is ready." Kakashi said without looking up from his book. "Fine." He grumbled.

When he walked into the room, Naruto was still asleep but Sai was awake. "Where did Sakura go?" he asked. "Hn." Was all he got. "Fine then, be a dick-less wonder. I'm going to go find her and keep an eye on her. To bad you can't." Sai said smiling his fake smile. Sasuke just glared.

Stranger's POV

Silently, a pair of eyes watched Sakura's every move. "You will be mine, Haruno Sakura. Whatever it takes, you will be mine."

**So how was that? Sorry if its short…im tryin to get ready for school…if I get more reviews from tokyo pop on this, I will be disappointed.**


	10. realization

.:Sway With Me:.

Chapter 10! Im so so so so sorry I havent updated in forever, im failing math so im banned, but im gonna try to write this! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto! Waaaaaah! Not fair!

3 months later

Jade green eyes opened as bright streams of light shined through the window. It had been a while since her incident and she was perfectly fine. Kiba was in jail, Kakashi let her live with him and Naruto and Sai were very nice to her. But Sasuke….ooohhh! He was the same as before and the just pissed her off.

Other than that, everything was fine, but she always felt like she was being…watched. She always pushed it away and thought of it as paranoia.

Sakura stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn. Grabbing her toiletries, she left for the bathroom, bumbing into someone as she did. She hit the ground with a thud. Rubbing her lower back, she looked up to glare at the person infront of her. Sasuke stared down at her with the same glare. "Watch were your going clutz." He said and walked on. Mumbling some profanities under her breathe, she went and got ready. When she came out, she saw her whole team, including Yamato, in the living room.

"Ohayo Sakura- Chan!!" Naruto said, bouncing up to her and wrapped her in a huge hug. "N-Naruto!! C-c-cant. B-B-..BREATHE!" He laughed and let go of her. Sai smiled warmly at her while Sasuke just stared at the floor. "We're going on our first complete team mission today!" Kakashi said happily. "Whats the mission?" sakura asked. "We are going to do a drug bust!!" Naruto said excitedly. She just stared. " Why do we all have to go?" "Because, if something goes wrong, we have to get you out! Duh." Naruto said. "…" "Your gonna be the bai—OH SHIT!" sakura ran after him "Naruto baka get your ass over here!" kakashi shook his head. "Go grab you gear so we can go." "Fine." She grumbled.

Sakura was back in 5 minutes with her pack and weapons. They all headed out the door to do their first mission together in years.

Sai and Naruto were playing a game of who could catch who in the trees while the others walked on the ground. Sakura laughed as the 2 jumped around. They looked so happy. She was so happy the 2 have finally become friends, the one thing he and sasuke had never seemed to accomplish the same way. At least they all got along.

It was starting to get dark out. "Lets stop here for tonight. The village is close, but it looks like it might rain." Kakashi stated. They all began to unpack their gear. Yamato performed some hand signs and made them a shelter.

"This is so COOL!" Naruto screamed, running into the house like shelter. "Theres even a bathroom!" Sakura rolled her eyes and walked in. Everyone followed, looking around the large room. "This is nice." Sakura said.

"Yeah but-" Kakashi was cut off by a bang of thunder. Sakura screamed. Kakashi, having forgotten that the one thing she was afraid of was thunder, went to her side. He whispered something in the frightened girls ear and she nodded. He looked at Yamato. They both nodded and started making her some hot chocolate. That usually calmed her down.

Naruto went to the girl and smiled at her. "want to play a game?" she nodded slowly. "We'll play hide and seek upstairs!" "ok." "Sasuke-teme, you wanna play?" Sasuke sighed. "Sure. Whatever." They all went upstairs. "We'll split into 2 teams. Me and Sai against Sasuke and sakura." Sakura groaned. Sasuke smirked, smiling a little. "Come on, lets go hide." He said, grabbing her hand.

They walked away as Naruto and Sai covered their eyes and started counting to 100, smiling at each other as they did. Sasuke and Sakura walked down the long hall and picked a door in the middle. It was completely dark, but they went to the closet anyway, shielding their chakra as they did. They sat on opposite sides of the closet. Another loud boom of thunder shook the house, causing her to shudder. An even louder one hit, making the house sway dangerously. Sasuke's hand went over her mouth. "They'll find us if you scream like that."

She nodded, looking into the cold avenger's eyes. Another bang. She shuddered, trying hard not to scream. He sighed and moved her to the side so he could sit next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, she seemed to calm down immediately. He breathed in lightly. She smelled so nice, like strawberries or something.

Sakura broke the silence. "Why did you thank me the night you left?" she asked. He was taken aback by her question. Thinking of the right words to use, there was another bang. She pressed herself harder into his side. "I was thanking you because you showed me that even I could feel that way about someone. You always made me feel loved and warm, and my heart would always beat like crazy when you smiled."

She was silent. "I really missed your smile while I was away." He said almost to himself. She turned in his arms and placed her lips to his. He was surprised but didn't hesitate to kiss her back. Her lips were warm against his, sending shivers through both their bodies. They parted, gasping for air. They smiled at each other and kissed again. She pulled him on top of her, arching her back so her chest would touch his.

Then Naruto opened the door with Sai standing behind him, smiling so widley, his face looked like it could break. 'Well, I'll break it for him.' Sakura inwardly growled.

What happened next surprised them all. Sasuke laughed. And it was no chuckle or silent laugh, this was a full, blow out laugh that brought tears to his eyes. Sakura stared, but soon joined in, along with the others. Sasuke put his arm around her waist and they both stood up to go back downstairs.

The next day they all went over the plan. Sakura was going to transform herself, and wait at a table with a blue drink, while the man was going to meet her. He had the drugs, while she supposedly had the money. When he came over, she would give him the money, and give her the drugs and she would then signal for everyone. It seemed easy enough, but they didn't know who was really waiting for them.

**So how was that? It took me a little while but now I finally know where its going! And there will definetly be a lemon! At the end though, I have it all planned out. So I will post this on fanfiction and tokyo pop. My new account the is ayaXchan, so im not a different person saying it's mine. Well, mothers day, I g2g! please review a lot, it makes me really happy!**


	11. omg!

Sway with me Sway with me

**Don't own Naruto! Wish I did but I don't! this is short, but It has to be in order to finish it! The next chapter will come right after! Promise!**

They arrived at the hotel around 4 pm. They had to meet the drug dealer at 4:45. Kakashi set out to the bar, with the permission of the manager, to set up some equipment and cameras. The others went to the room they would be sharing so Sakura could transform herself. She performed the right hand signs and the transformation took place. Her long pink hair shortened itself and turned into honey blonde. Her eyes turned from jade green to charcoal gray. She shrunk 2 inches and all her curves vanished, leaving her to look like a stick. She changed into a black silk halter top and a short jean skirt with black platform heels.

The boys stared at the amazing jutsu and started to help her place all of her weapons in various places that wouldn't show or bulge. When they finished, it was already 4:39 and they had to meet kakashi at the bar entrance.

He told her she was supposed to sit at the third bar stool with a pina colada and a green umbrella and wait for their dealer to come. Now they had to sit and wait.

A man dressed in black slacks and a deep red button down shirt. His chopped black hair hung in his eyes, which were a little shifty. He sat next to Sakura and ordered a scotch on the rocks.

"I've been watching you Sakura." The man said in a deep voice. Her eyes widened. A chill of fear went through her. Just as she was about to grab a kunai, he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look at him.

The others watched in fear as the man held her wrist tightly. She started to stand and motion when the man bent her wrist backwards, extracting a loud, sickening crack. She screamed in pain as all the customers stared. Sasuke was there in a blink of an eye. Just as he was about to grab Sakura, the man performed a hand sign and disappeared. But not before saying, "I win little brother."


	12. rescue

Sway With me Sway With me

**Almost done! I swear the next chapter is gonna be a lemon!!**

Sakura woke up in a bed that was _sooo _not hers. Plus her wrists were restrained. 'Where the heck am I? What happened? I cant remember anything…'

A door opened and the man from the bar walked in. he smiled evily at her. "I don't get a thanks for healing your wrist? No good morning kiss either? What a shame." And he let go of his justu.

"ITACHI?!" she screamed. "Yes, yes, it's me. So glad you remember. And now I'm gonna have some fun slash revenge of my own." He said smirking in a way that made her stomach curl. He lunged at her and straddled her. Tears stung her eyes. 'Not again…'

And she swayed into the darkness.

Sasuke paced the room. "How are we going to find her!? We have to! We just have to!" he said, his voice breaking a little.

"Kakashi, didn't Tsunade put a tracker in her, cause she always used to get lost or kidnapped?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke looked up.

"Why, yes, she did! I'll call her now and see if she can give us a location." He went into the other room and made the call. Naruto patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "It'll be ok, we'll find her!" he said cheerfully, completley sure of himself.

Kakashi came back into the room, his eyes apologetic. "She can't get a reading on her location. We'll have to split up individually and find her. It'll work out." He said. "Let's gear up."

Sasuke had searched 4 different blocks and he was starting to loose hope. Then he heard a scream. 'That was sakura's scream!' he thought to himself. He ran and found himself perched outside a window. Inside he could see a couple. The man was cutting the girl on the stomach, drawing little markings and patterns. The girl screamed over and over again in agony.

Her pink locks were strewn over the floor. He'd cut her hair. Sakura was wriggling beneath him, trying to escape. Sasuke was engrossed with rage. He punched through the window, sending shards of glass everywhere. Itachi looked up and sakura took this chance to kick him in the groin. He fell to the floor, doubled over. Sakura ripped away from her restraints and punched him with her super human strength. She fell to the floor, exhausted from earlier struggles. Sasuke was fuming. He took out his kunai and slit Itachi's throat.

"Not a very heroic way to die, huh Itachi? Your disgraceful." He said, spitting at him. He scooped Sakura up, looking at the cuts all over her body and her chopped hair. 'Gotta get you back.'

**There, how was that? Im almost finished, the next chapter may come out next week or so.**


	13. end

Sway with me Sway with me

Disclaimer: (man these r annoying…) don't own it blah blah blah. Its finally done!! LAST CHAPTER! And rite before school is out to!!

.:-:.

Sakura woke up in a hospital bed. Her jade eyes fluttering open. She sat up quickly, a small pain going through her head. 'Ow! Got up to fast.' She reached to touch her head put found that someone was holding her hand. She looked over and saw Sasuke asleep in a chair, holding her hand.

She smiled down at him and stroked the back of his hand with her free one. She examined herself while she waited for him to wake up, the scars were almost gone, due to (She was pretty sure) Tsunade's excellent healing jutsu's. She checked herself over quickly and saw nothing wrong with her.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he glanced around the room and then up at Sakura. His smile was the biggest she'd seen in years. It actually reached his eyes. She smiled back and threw her arms around him. He kissed a path down her cheeks to her throat, then back up to kiss away the happy tears from her eyes.

Someone clearing their throat startled them, causing them to break apart. Their team stood in the doorway, Kakashi with a box of candy, Sai with some roses, and Naruto with a stuffed cat. They were all smiling at her, ready to pounce with their gifts.

.:-:.

Sakura was checked out and Sasuke insisted that she come stay with him. He felt guilty that Itachi had hurt her so. Tsunade said that if Sakura would go with him, he could stay. She agreed, and they went to her apartment to pack some clothes and stuff. Then they headed out to pick up some sushi to bring home.

The large house had been kept even after the young Uchiha had left. It was one of tem 7's wishes, praying that he would come back, and now, here he was. She smiled at the thought of him being back in her life, his revenge complete and maybe he would be happy again. They entered the house and he took her bags to a room upstairs and she went to the kitchen to get their dinner ready.

.:-:.

Sasuke made sure she wasn't following and slipped into the master bedroom. He had some setting up to do.

.:-:.

They finished their food quietly. Sasuke seemed to be thinking hard about something. Suddenly, he cleared his throat and stood up. Sakura began to stand also but he shook his head, wanting her to stay seated. He walked over and knelt in front of her,

"Sakura…I know I was horrible to leave you, to ignore and every other terrible and painful thing I have ever done to you. But I have, and do, love you, always. I…I want to marry you. Whenever your ready, whether it's tomorrow, next year, even 50 years from now, as long as you'll be mine. So Sakura, will you marry me?" he asked as he slipped a velvet jewelry box out from his pant pocket. Inside was a beautifully diamond in the shape of a star. It was small but so gorgeous. She sobbed out a yes. He smiled that smile that she had now come to love, and he picked her up bridal style.

"How about we start reviving the Uchiha clan now…?" Sasuke whispered seductively in her ear.

.:-:.

**Warning: Lemon!!**

.:-:.

He carried her up to the master bedroom, _their_ bedroom. She looked around in amazement. There were candles everywhere and rose petals scattered on the floor. Tears pricked her eyes, it was so beautiful, and exactly how she wanted her first time to be.

He placed her down gently on the bed and kissed her. She kissed him back, and thread her fingers through his hair. He moaned and deepened the kiss. She arched her back and pressed her chest to him. They started to pull at each other's clothing until they were both panting heavily and staring at each other.

"Are you ready…?" he asked quietly. She looked into his eyes and knew that she was. She could see a little fear in them to, this was his first time to. She kissed his forehead and nodded yes. He positioned himself in front of her. He plunged in, but her pain filled moan stopped him short. Worried, he looked at her. She took a deep breath and held up a finger. After a few seconds, she smiled and moved a little beneath him.

He took that as a sign to move on. He slowly thrust in and out and a slow rhythm. She arched her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. There was pressure building up in her stomach. Sasuke became a little more gone and started pounding faster. Sakura raked her fingers down his back and moaned. Then, the pressure in her exploded. He grunted a little as she came, screaming his name. While she was still feeling the after shocks, and he came. He pushed one last time and collapsed on top of her.

She stroked his back until his breathing returned to normal. His dark obsidian eyes looked up and locked with her jade ones. They smiled at each other and he kissed her on the forehead. He rolled off of her and tugged her into his arms. She cuddled to his chest, relieved that he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"Sakura…I love you." She smiled into his neck. "I love you to." She murmured. "Forever and a day." And they both drifted off to sleep.

.:-:.

**So!? I finally finished, im sorry the lemon came last but still, I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
